The Talk
by iLoveFlamaRrrsss
Summary: ...They have a talk.


**The Talk  
**

Disc: Nope Nope

**WARNING: Since You Already Know Me for A While Do I Really Need To Warn You? Do (not) Take It Seriously. really.**

.

"Is she still sending you messages..."

The man looks at the girl whom sat next to him on the navigator seat. A deep scowl on his handsome face and a sighs answers the question. Yes. She is still sending him messages. No. She hasn't stopped yet. He can't give her a right verbal answer so he just shook his head.

She smiles sadly, "She can't accept this?"

He doesn't answer. Instead he keeps driving the car silently. The girl with copper head looks at him for few seconds before looks away. She looks outside the window. She is thinking about something while chewing her lower lip.

"What will _we_ do?"

The way she says "we" clearly means "you".

_What will YOU do?_

He shakes his head twice, "I don't know."

There is an uncomfortable silence between them. She needs to say something, but he can't find any right word to say.

"Should I tell her to stop?"

She bites her lower lips harder, looks down on her laps, "Why? It will hurt her."

"But I dont want you to be upset."

She smiles sadly.

"It wasn't her, I am not mad at her at all."

He scowled.

"It wasn't her whom made me upset." She shakes her head, "It is her fans."

"Ah..."Sudenly he understand, "They can't understand that I am not into her. Never."

She nods, "I know." Suddenly she smiles brightly, "But not all of her fans are like that, some of them still says hello to me nicely... Even one of them gave me a really delicious cake yesterday!"

He smiles, "Really?"

She nods rapidly, "Yes! It was a cheese cake with some curry paste, wasabi, hazelnuts, and I even could taste some toothpaste in it!"

He raises his brows, "Are you sure they don't want to poison you?"

She giggles, "Well even if they wanted to poison me, that wouldn't work."

He smiles, "You are strong."

She smiles again. Ah, How he loves this girl. These past few days after they announced they're going out, the reaction was... interesting. It was like, a certain someone's fans can't accept the fact that they're really going out and even plan to get married soon.

"The other day, someone I don't know left me a message on my desk," he says suddenly, she blinks her eyes, waiting for him to continue. He continues, "They get mad because I told ...err something to Rukia."

She looks worried at this confession, she always thought that it was only her. He never told her before that the fans are actually doing something crazy to hime, "What did you tell Rukia actually?"

"That she is annoying, boobless, mini, freak..." he sighs, "Her fans said that I was a pervert."

She laughs, she knows how true those fans are but also how wrong they are. He is a pervert Period. But only in front of her.

"And what did she say when you said that to her... Rukia I mean..."

He smirks, "What do you expect? She gets mad and kicked me hard. you know her."

She frowned, "She gets mad?"

He laughs, "Well yeah, but she always gets mad at me so it doesn't matter. I always say those thing to her so she got used already..." When she is till frowning he adds, "Besides, Rukia and me are partner. Best friend, this little thing changes nothing between us."

She nods.

"Besides she knows what I said is true."

She frowns again, "Ichigo-kun, that's not nice."

He laughs.

She smiles at his laughter, "By the way... What was those messages from her about actually?"

He uses a hand to rub his nose, "Well... The same old thing. He wants to borrow Mamo for few weeks. You know, she feels lonely at night, Renji hasn't come back from the business trip."

"How long has he gone now?"

"Three months."

She bites her lowers lip, "That's long..."

"I won't go home at all if it was me who had to marry her." he smiles.

"Ichigo, that's not nice!" she scolds the man whom soon will be her husband, "She must be feeling lonely. She is pregnant and her husband is away."

Ichigo nods, "I know."

Orihime tilts her head, "Maybe we should let her to borrow Mamo-chan..."

He sighs, "Orihime, our baby is not something that can be borrowed, he is not a thing."

"I am kidding Ichigo... I am kidding..."

Thanks God Ichigo has some sense of humor, unlike some closeminded people out there...

* * *

Author's Note:

I would not complain about the flames I get for my latest story, since the first time I posted something her, I had expected some flames. If you can see it already from my pen name, I am an "M" type author, I like to be flame.

I can see that my flamers are still a kid. From the words they choose and the attitude, either kids or someone childish. I actually wished to be flamed by someone better than me. If you want to flame someone, it is better if you could write better than them... Like grammar? My grammar isn't good but my flamers' grammar are simply hard to be understood, no kidding...

Some flamed me by saying bad things about Orihime, they want to get a revenge that way. Too bad that I am not that crazy, because it doesnt hurt me at all. If I say I like Orihime, it just ... THAT. I mean she is an anime character. No more... Like when I said I hate Rukia, it doesn't mean I reaaaaally hate like what in your mind. I hate her but it is more like when a kid hate bananas. Just like that. I can't explain but it is just something laughable really...

I DO EXPECT SOME FLAME. :) It doesn't mean I am trying to provoke you, I just... Well... It is fun to read people express their emotion like that.

And by the way, some people sent me PM saying they will report my previous story. I dont mind :D I dont think I abuse any rules but go on.. I can always write more.

Actually it is funny, because I am actually not as evil like what people think I am. I mean, I could post the fic under IchiRuki section to piss them off more, like what some IchiRuki fans had done, they post IchiRuki under IchiHime tags. But well, even just a little, I am better than them.

:D besides, some people (I MEAN A LOT) of people actually add my stories to their favorite... Ah bliss..

I write for two things, a good laugh or a good flame.

C. Miguel


End file.
